This invention relates to cargo restraint and management systems, and more particularly to a removable cargo management and restraining system adapted to be disposed within a recess formed in an interior floor portion of a cargo area of a motor vehicle, where the cargo management system is able to function as a free standing table when removed from the vehicle.
Cargo restraint and management systems are often helpful for managing and restraining loads of various sizes and shapes within a cargo area of a motor vehicle such as, but not limited to, a van or sport utility vehicle. Such systems can help to prevent packages of various sizes from moving around within the cargo area during use of the vehicle and/or to help maintain variously sized cargo items in an upright orientation.
Previously developed cargo management and restraining systems have employed one or more partitions that can be positioned within the cargo area of a vehicle in such a manner as to define an area within which the cargo can be placed. However, such systems have not been able to perform any auxiliary function besides the primary function of helping to secure cargo in a desired arrangement within the cargo area of the vehicle. Furthermore, many such existing cargo management systems occupy valuable storage space within the vehicle""s cargo area even when not in use.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a cargo management system which is capable of being removed from the cargo area of a vehicle and used as an auxiliary support surface such as a free standing table. It is a further object to provide such a combined cargo management/auxiliary support surface which can be compactly collapsed for storage within a suitably sized recessed area in the floor of the vehicle""s cargo area so as not to occupy valuable interior cargo space when not in use.
It is yet another object to provide a cargo management system which is strong and sturdy yet very light in weight so as to be easily lifted by an individual out of a recessed area in a floor of a cargo area of a vehicle, and also quickly and easily collapsed into a storage position within the recessed area without the need of any tools.
The present invention provides a cargo management apparatus for managing and restraining cargo within a cargo area of a vehicle which can also function as a free standing support surface such as a table. The apparatus includes a base and a pair of pivotably attached end walls. When in a folded orientation, the base and end walls may be entirely disposed within a suitably sized recess in a floor of a cargo area of a vehicle. In this manner, the apparatus does not occupy valuable interior storage area within the cargo area.
When the apparatus is used as a cargo management and restraining system, the end walls are folded outwardly to project upwardly from the floor of the cargo area. Other implements such as one or more elastic nets may be secured to the end walls to further help restrain cargo in a desired orientation.
When it is desired to use the apparatus as a free standing support surface such as a table, the entire apparatus is lifted out of the recess and the end walls are pivoted out into their extended positions. The apparatus can be rested on the end walls with the base functioning as a table surface.
In an alternative preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a plurality of wheels operatively associated with the base. In addition to being useable as a free standing support surface such as a table when in the unfolded orientation, the wheels enable the apparatus to be easily moved along a ground surface while the base is used to support objects, such as a thermal cooler. In this manner, the apparatus can be used as a cart to transport objects which might be too cumbersome for an individual to carry.
In yet another alternative preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a planar-like partition which may be stored within a recess in the floor of a vehicle""s cargo area, and at least one secondary, foldably collapsible support arm secured to one vertical interior wall portion with the cargo area. When the support arm is in its extended position, it can be used to help support the partition in an elevated position above the floor of the cargo area. In this manner, the partition is able to form a shelf extending completely across the interior of the cargo area so that cargo can be placed on top of the partition as well as underneath it. Thus, the apparatus can be used to significantly increase the useable floor area of the cargo compartment.